<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[会理事/卓宇]想拥有他（1） by atjgt2333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803877">[会理事/卓宇]想拥有他（1）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atjgt2333/pseuds/atjgt2333'>atjgt2333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[会理事/卓宇]想拥有他 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atjgt2333/pseuds/atjgt2333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>卓秀浩最近知道了一个小秘密。<br/>大韩证券的长公子徐仁宇徐理事，有一本有趣的红色日记。</p><p>卓秀浩贪婪地在脑海里描绘着徐仁宇对着流浪汉举刀的背影。<br/>酒窖密室里藏着的那些漂亮玩具突然就变得索然无味了。</p><p>想拥有他，彻底地。</p><p>“下一季正真新股的发售，不如就委托给大韩证券吧。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>TakSooHo/SeoInWoo, 卓秀浩/徐仁宇 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[会理事/卓宇]想拥有他 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[会理事/卓宇]想拥有他（1）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本质是快乐搞小徐<br/>小会长的皮囊下是想要拥有小徐的我</p><p>一个有点剧情的pwp</p><p>警告：非自愿性行为<br/>轻微dirty talk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“正真集团和大韩证券的合作，无疑是近日韩国金融界较为轰动的一件新闻。正真集团于昨日宣布，其新股的发售代理权将交给大韩证券。作为国内顶尖的电子产品开发公司，许多实力雄厚的金融商都对正真这一块肥肉虎视眈眈，而正真却在众多橄榄枝里选择了相对不起眼的大韩证券，这一决定在业内掀起了不小的波澜。大韩证券的股价也因此一路水涨船高……”</p><p>“正真愿意选择我们大韩证券作为这次新股发售的代理商，实在是大韩证券的荣幸。”<br/>
酒会上，大韩证券徐宗贤会长举着酒杯，对卓秀浩表达着感激和敬意，“我代表大韩证券，敬卓副会长一杯。”</p><p>“徐会长客气了。能和贵司合作，也是正真的运气。”</p><p>卓秀浩乖巧地接下这杯酒，像个谦逊的晚辈，眼角却一直打量着徐会长的私生长公子，徐仁宇理事。</p><p>身为长子，却坐在弟弟下侧。</p><p>真可怜。</p><p>“这次新股的发售，我打算，由徐志勋常务全权负责。”徐会长抬起手，示意自己的小儿子。</p><p>“拜托徐常务了。”<br/>
卓秀浩起身握手，没忘记观察一旁徐仁宇的表情。</p><p>徐仁宇面带微笑，像一个真心为自己得到器重的弟弟开心那样。<br/>
只是不知道徐理事放在餐桌下的手，有没有把自己掐出印子。</p><p>饭后，酒会转变为两家企业董事之间的人脉交流会。<br/>
卓秀浩站在不远不近的地方，观察着徐仁宇的一举一动。</p><p>真是一头漂亮的小豹子。<br/>
虽然看起来心情不太好。<br/>
不知道今晚是不是又会有无辜的蝼蚁，因为徐理事没能得到父亲的目光，而牺牲在捕食者口下。</p><p>被观察对象突然向卓秀浩走来。<br/>
小会长站起身，拍了拍为今天特意穿上的西装。</p><p>“卓副会长。”<br/>
“徐理事。”<br/>
卓秀浩带着温柔的笑容，看着同样笑容亲切的徐仁宇。</p><p>“正真这次选择大韩证券，真的是不知该怎么感谢您才好。”<br/>
“徐理事客气了，我才应该要谢谢徐理事呢。”</p><p>为今后有趣的日子。</p><p>徐仁宇似乎有一丝不解，但很快当做生意上的客套话略过了。<br/>
“虽然不知为什么选择了我们，但大韩证券一定不会让您失望。”</p><p>“选择大韩证券的原因，”卓秀浩盯着徐仁宇的眼睛，“徐理事想知道吗？”<br/>
徐仁宇慢慢敛去了笑容：“什么？”<br/>
卓秀浩靠近对方，轻声道：“因为我有一个，关于徐理事的秘密。”</p><p>徐仁宇的身体有一瞬间的紧绷，随即又放松下来：“副会长说笑了，我能有什么秘密。”</p><p>卓秀浩笑了，凑近徐仁宇的耳朵道：“听说徐理事有一本红色的笔记本，上面收集了一些有<br/>
趣的东西。”</p><p>徐仁宇猛地转过头，死死地盯着卓秀浩。<br/>
小豹子蓄势待发。</p><p>“正巧，我也喜欢收集一些漂亮的东西。徐理事想不想看看？”<br/>
卓秀浩取出一张写着家庭地址的卡片，塞进了徐仁宇胸前的口袋里。</p><p>徐仁宇控制住了自己的表情，装作若无其事的样子：“副会长的话，我怎么听不懂。”</p><p>“呵。”卓秀浩低下头笑了，“没关系，我等着你。”<br/>
说完，拍了拍放卡片的地方，转身离开。仿佛没有感受到身后徐仁宇捕食般的目光。</p><p>卓秀浩虽被称为副会长，但其会长父亲去世多年，又是家里独子，实际上已是掌管正真集团的一把手。年纪轻轻，能力极强，行事作风谦逊低调，外界对其评价很高。此外，正真集团作为财阀世家，其势力也是大韩证券无法匹敌的。</p><p>无论怎么看，卓秀浩都属于食物链顶端。他徐仁宇才是被捕食的一方。</p><p>暂时不能杀。</p><p>好烦。</p><p>思量再三，徐仁宇决定前去赴约。<br/>
虽然觉得危险，但卓秀浩身上流露出的属于同类的气息，吸引着他一探究竟。</p><p>徐仁宇摸了摸口袋里藏的“小礼物”，敲开了卓秀浩的家门。</p><p>“来了？快请进。”卓秀浩微笑着将徐仁宇请进家里。转身锁上门。</p><p>“第一次拜访，也不知道副会长喜欢什么。”徐仁宇递上准备好的红酒。</p><p>“徐理事客气了。”卓秀浩接下酒，领着徐仁宇走到了客厅，“自说自话地就邀请徐理事来家里，是我失礼了才是。”把酒放在了吧台上，卓秀浩替徐仁宇拉开椅子。</p><p>“只不过有些事，不适合在外面说。”</p><p>徐仁宇站在原地，瞳孔微微扩大：“卓副会长有什么需要帮助的，尽管说就是。”</p><p>“欸，徐理事愿意接受我的邀请，就已经很帮助我了。快坐吧。”</p><p>徐仁宇坐下，摸了摸裤子口袋里的药。</p><p>“喝点什么？”卓秀浩似乎没有继续这个话题的意思。</p><p>“我都行。”徐仁宇忍住询问的念头，和对方迂回着。</p><p>“那我就随便倒了。”卓秀浩打开一瓶威士忌，“也不知道徐理事会不会喜欢。”</p><p>“副会长客气了。”徐仁宇接过酒杯。</p><p>“叫我的名字就好。”</p><p>“那怎么…”</p><p>“没关系，没关系。”卓秀浩摆摆手，像是突然想到般问道，“我也可以叫…仁宇…吧?”</p><p>徐仁宇避开卓秀浩的视线：“嗯…什么…当然。”</p><p>“真好。”卓秀浩露出一个开心的笑容，“我好久没有和亲近的人一起喝酒了。公司里来往的都是父亲那一辈的老理事，整天就知道告诫我‘这个不能做’，‘那个也不能做’。身边都没有同龄人。好羡慕仁宇啊，有家人，还有弟弟。”卓秀浩顿了顿，侧身看着徐仁宇，“感觉仁宇，和弟弟关系很好呢。”</p><p>徐仁宇不动声色地捏紧酒杯：“一家人么。”</p><p>卓秀浩盯着徐仁宇仰头喝酒的侧脸：“仁宇和我，一起喝过酒了，就能算朋友了吧。”</p><p>徐仁宇敷衍地点点头，心情突然变得很糟：“嗯，当然。”</p><p>“欸，看我，一喝酒就会说些无聊的话。”卓秀浩放下酒杯，“真对不起。”</p><p>“哪里。”徐仁宇应酬地笑笑。</p><p>“仁宇是不是不喜欢这个酒。”</p><p>“没有，不是的，酒很好。只是我好像有点喝多了。”徐仁宇装作不甚酒力的样子，“真不好意思，可以借用一下洗手间么？”</p><p>“当然。这边转弯就是。回来的时候，不如顺便选一瓶仁宇喜欢的酒带过来吧。酒窖就在旋梯下面。”</p><p>“可以么？”</p><p>“当然。像在自己家一样，随便一点吧。”</p><p>“那我就不客气了。”</p><p> </p><p>旋梯非常深。</p><p>徐仁宇站在自动门前面，细细地打量着小会长的酒窖。<br/>
总觉得非常熟悉。是一个适合藏秘密的地方。</p><p>“漂亮的东西，会在这里么。”</p><p>徐仁宇穿过酒窖，走到底。</p><p>有一扇门。</p><p>没锁。</p><p>门后是一条走廊。</p><p>不愧是财阀二代。一条小小的走廊也装饰得像艺术品展览会。</p><p>走廊尽头又是一扇门。</p><p>门上挂了很多把锁。但没有锁上。</p><p>“有趣。”徐仁宇笑着打开了。</p><p>是个监控室。房间左右各有一扇门。</p><p>徐仁宇站了一会儿，推开了右边的。</p><p>是一间暗室。不断交错的绳索上密密麻麻地挂满了照片。</p><p>照片里，女孩们披散着头发，背对镜头，端坐在床边。</p><p>很多女孩。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么样。”卓秀浩突然站在了徐仁宇身后，“漂亮吧。”</p><p>“是。”徐仁宇没有回头，认真地欣赏着，“很壮观。”</p><p>“那真是太好了，我还担心仁宇会不喜欢。”卓秀浩像是得到了什么了不起的夸奖，“毕竟和仁宇的收藏比起来，这些玩具还是有些无趣。”</p><p>徐仁宇转过身，“那个，是怎么知道的呢？”</p><p>卓秀浩直直地看着对方，瞳孔在昏暗的灯光下有些过分明亮。</p><p>“我看见了。仁宇对着拾荒的老奶奶举起刀的样子。”卓秀浩咧开嘴，“是偶然路过的时候撞见的，但是实在太有趣了所以忍不住停下来多看了一会儿。是怎么想到的呢？让对方自己选择死法，煤气中毒，还是被刀砍死。完全是天才啊！”</p><p>“您太夸张了。”徐仁宇抬起手背，试图遮掩因为受到称赞而忍不住绽放的笑容，“在封闭的环境里寻求安全感，对于弱小的蝼蚁而言，是正常的选择。”</p><p>“不愧是徐理事…”卓秀浩没有放过对方可爱的表情，“要是有机会能欣赏一下仁宇的收藏，一定很有意思。”</p><p>“这个的话…”徐仁宇有些为难。</p><p>“啊对不起，是我唐突了。”卓秀浩突然反应过来，“这种秘密一般只想自己珍藏吧，不好意思，是我太忘乎所以了。”</p><p>“不是的，不用道歉。”徐仁宇抬手打断了对方的欠身。“只是日记本里记录了一些私人的事情，不适合拿出来和别人共享，不好意思。”</p><p>“原来是这样。”</p><p>甚至更想看了。</p><p>卓秀浩装作不在意的样子安慰道：“没关系没关系，是我逾越了。第一次遇到有相同爱好的人，总是忍不住想要和对方多聊一些。”</p><p>边说着，卓秀浩向隔壁走去。徐仁宇浑然不觉地跟了上去。</p><p>“小的时候，每当我拿有趣的东西和别人分享，对方都会害怕地看着我。接着父亲就会来教育我，说，折磨人是不对的。”</p><p>隔壁的房间装了摄像头。监控室观察着的地方就是这里吧。</p><p>房间装修得像酒店的豪华客房。</p><p>卓秀浩指指床，示意徐仁宇可以坐。</p><p>“虽然我不理解为什么，但既然没有人喜欢，我也就不和他们分享了。”</p><p>卓秀浩从冰箱里拿出两瓶水，递给徐仁宇一瓶。</p><p>“明明很有趣啊。一开始,大家都会拼命反抗，哭着跪下向你求饶，说自己为了活着什么都可以做。可是渐渐地，就没有了活下去的念头，失去希望，变得像木头一样，空洞又麻木。好奇怪，人类的生命力如此顽强，可灵魂却这么轻易地就能被摧毁。”卓秀浩走到墙边，面对面看着徐仁宇，“再高傲，再不肯屈服的人都逃不过这一结局。为什么没有人为此感到好奇呢。”</p><p>“灵魂的消散么，听起来确实很有意思。”徐仁宇勾起嘴角，“这些人最后怎么样了？”</p><p>“杀掉了。”卓秀浩的眼睛一眨也不眨，“失去灵魂的人活着还有什么意义。”</p><p>“高贵的人失去了灵魂，也会变成苟且偷生的蝼蚁。”徐仁宇闭上眼睛，仿佛在感受死亡降临的过程，“软弱的生命，最适合被强者夺取。就像捏死努力搬运面包屑的蚂蚁，是令人热血沸腾的旋律。”</p><p>沉浸在杀人回忆里微笑的徐仁宇，和黑夜里站在玻璃窗前享受生命逝去的快乐的徐仁宇，重合了。</p><p>就是这个啊。</p><p>将卓秀浩深深吸引，钉在原地不愿离去的，从来都不是乏味的精神变态杀人现场。</p><p>而是杀人时不可一世，完全沉醉其中，明艳不可方物的徐仁宇。</p><p>徐仁宇突然睁开眼。</p><p>“不好意思，我有点太兴奋了。”</p><p>“怎么会。”卓秀浩靠着墙，兴致勃勃地看着徐仁宇，“这本来就是令人兴奋的事情。”</p><p>“果然，秀浩和我，是同类啊。”徐仁宇喝了口水平复心情，“或许我们以后，可以一起做些有趣的事情。”</p><p>卓秀浩眼神突然凌厉，胸口遏制地起伏着。“仁宇觉得和我，是同类？”</p><p>“当然。虽然我们的——怎么说呢——狩猎方向，不太一样，但秀浩和我，应该能够成为完美的精神拍档。”</p><p>卓秀浩深吸一口气站直了身体，像是可惜又像是无奈道；“可是我，并不想和仁宇成为精神拍档。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>卓秀浩走上前，手撑着膝盖，弯下腰盯着徐仁宇的眼睛。“我第一眼见到仁宇，就被仁宇深深地吸引住了，总是忍不住想，仁宇的灵魂，会是什么样的呢？太好奇了，所以偷偷地做了一些调查。知道的越多，就越忍不住想要接近仁宇。一个拥有漂亮皮囊的变态杀人狂，仁宇都不知道自己多有魅力吧。”</p><p>徐仁宇突然一阵心慌。卓秀浩的眼神，他很熟悉。</p><p>他撑着床沿想站起来，却突然使不上力，摔了回去。</p><p>“怎么…”徐仁宇盯着掉在地上的半瓶水。</p><p>“呵。”卓秀浩笑出了声，“仁宇比我预想的单纯好多啊。精神变态给的水，怎么能随便喝呢。”</p><p>“你居然给我下药！”</p><p>卓秀浩轻轻一推，徐仁宇便倒在了床上。</p><p>“别担心。这药只会让人四肢无力，不会影响大脑。”</p><p>“你想干什么？”徐仁宇瞪着笑意盈盈的卓秀浩，“把我也变成一张照片么？”</p><p>“不，不不，当然不，怎么会。虽然一开始我是这么想的。”卓秀浩绕着床，居高临下地打量着徐仁宇，“但每当我看着仁宇优雅，从容不迫的样子，我就想做一些，和之前完全相反的事。我想看仁宇害怕、惊慌失措；想看仁宇愤怒地瞪着我却又什么都不做不了；想看拥有各种各样表情的仁宇。当我想象着仁宇像从前那些玩具一样哭着向我求饶的时候，我硬了，于是我才意识到，原来我对仁宇，”卓秀浩贴着徐仁宇的耳朵轻声道，“充满欲望。”</p><p>“你这个变态……”徐仁宇咒骂道，随即又觉得可笑。</p><p>卓秀浩本来就是变态，变态和变态并不一定就是同类。</p><p>“变态么？我以为人类存在欲望，才是正常的。”卓秀浩从床的另一侧贴着徐仁宇坐下，“以前看南原餐馆（注1）的那些老畜牲都很享受这种事，我却觉得恶心，还在想是不是自己不正常。”</p><p>卓秀浩的手缓缓伸进徐仁宇的西装外套，隔着马甲，从腰际一路厮磨而上。</p><p>“仁宇出现之后，我才知道，我只是觉得和别人做这种事恶心。把那些女人换成仁宇的话，我也会立刻变成一个被原始欲望操控的低等动物。”卓秀浩的手在徐仁宇的胸前流连了一会儿，拉出藏在马甲里的半截领带，手指伸进温莎结里，将领带扯开，丢到一边。“想一层一层地剥掉这碍事的西装，在仁宇漂亮的身体上留下我的痕迹，让仁宇像女人一样在我身下呻吟，尖叫，高潮……”</p><p>“够了！”徐仁宇脸色苍白，挣扎着想离开，“你要是想找人解决生理需求，外面有的是女人想爬上卓副会长的床！”</p><p>卓秀浩握着徐仁宇的脖子将人压回床上。</p><p>“我当然不缺女人。可是我不想要女人，我只想要仁宇。”</p><p>拇指在徐仁宇的动脉和下颚线之间来回摩挲。</p><p>“仁宇知道么？你的员工私底下都在议论，穿着西装三件套、扣子扣到最上面的徐理事，比袒胸露乳的女人还要性感。”手掌回到了徐仁宇的胸膛，“仁宇该不会是为了勾引男人，才把马甲的尺寸改得这么紧吧？为了让大家能看见徐理事的腰有多细？”卓秀浩边说着边解开了西装马甲。</p><p>“闭嘴滚开！”</p><p>卓秀浩嗤笑一声，从西装裤里扯出衬衫。带着温度的手掌贴上徐仁宇平坦的小腹。</p><p>“唔……！”突如其来的触碰让徐仁宇没能遏制住自己的呻吟。</p><p>卓秀浩一顿，睁大眼睛笑了。“仁宇的呻吟，比我想象的还要好听。”</p><p>无法控制，只能任由他人与自己肌肤相贴、随意游走的感觉让徐仁宇开始害怕。</p><p>“你给我停下…唔嗯……！”徐仁宇突然涨红了耳朵。</p><p>衬衫下，卓秀浩的手指轻轻擦过徐仁宇的乳头。</p><p>“仁宇果然，没做过这种事吧，身体很敏感呢。”</p><p>乳头受到刺激很快站立了起来，将衬衫顶起一点。</p><p>手指和手掌来回揉捏搓弄着徐仁宇的胸，少经人事的身体紧绷着。徐仁宇红着眼咬紧了牙，试图阻止嘴边的呻吟。</p><p>“忍不住的话，就叫出来吧。”卓秀浩贪婪地盯着徐仁宇染上了情欲潮红的脸。</p><p>“滚开……！”</p><p>“仁宇好坏，明明知道我想听的是什么。”</p><p>卓秀浩暂时放过了徐仁宇的胸，抽出手一颗颗地解开衬衫扣子。<br/>
徐仁宇得以放松下来，喘息着试图积攒一些力气。</p><p>“仁宇的身体，果然很漂亮。”<br/>
卓秀浩放肆地打量着彻底失去了遮挡的身体。<br/>
粉嫩的乳头已经充血鲜红，在乳白的肉体上扎眼地诱人。</p><p>卓秀浩盯了一会儿，低下头吮吸起来。</p><p>“嗯哼……！” 这就有点过了。</p><p>徐仁宇狠狠地咬着自己的胳膊。一只手虚晃地抵着卓秀浩的头，像是想要推开，又像是阻止其离去。</p><p>湿热的舌头在乳肉上来回打圈、舔舐，发出令人感到羞耻的“哧溜”声。卓秀浩伸手抚上另一边的胸膛，手指夹着被冷落却不甘寂寞自己站起来的乳头来回搓弄。</p><p> “唔…不要！”</p><p>牙齿咬上了徐仁宇的乳尖，卓秀浩大力地吮吸、啃咬、撕扯着。乳尖传来的细小的肿痛像被蚂蚁叮咬一般，无法得到疏解又无法忽视。肿痛刺激着情欲随着乱爬的蚂蚁密密麻麻地蔓延全身。徐仁宇不自觉地挺起胸，像是把乳头往卓秀浩嘴里送一般，希望对方的舔弄能替他缓解难忍的肿胀。</p><p>卓秀浩自然不会错过这逗弄徐仁宇的好机会。他张开嘴，只用牙齿轻轻地咬住乳尖，然后慢慢地抬起头。拉扯的疼痛让徐仁宇不得不抬起胸，胳膊无力支撑，全身的重量都集中在小小的乳头上，最终不堪承受的乳尖从齿缝中滑落，徐仁宇跌回床上。</p><p>卓秀浩轻笑一声，舔了舔红肿不堪的乳头以示安慰。左手指尖沿着胸线一路向下，探进了不知道什么时候被解开的西装裤里，隔着内裤揉搓起来。</p><p>“停下…！”徐仁宇不知道哪来的力气，突然弹起，紧紧地握住卓秀浩的手，阻止对方的动作，“你要是敢做什么，我发誓绝对会杀了你！”</p><p>“仁宇不想做么？明明已经这么硬了。”卓秀浩嘲讽地看着他，反手回握住对方的手腕，拿起扔在一边的领带，握着徐仁宇的双手举过头顶绑在了一起。</p><p>“仁宇和我，精神上如此契合，肉体上也应该相互慰藉啊。” </p><p>彻底失去自由的徐仁宇心知在劫难逃，只能强装镇定，唾骂着卓秀浩掩饰心底的恐惧。</p><p>“狗屁慰藉，你就是个强奸犯!”</p><p>“我和强奸犯可不一样。”西裤在挣扎的过程中滑落到了地上，褪下内裤，没有阻碍的手此刻完完全全地包裹住了徐仁宇半勃的阴茎，“我会让仁宇舒服的。”</p><p>手掌沿着柱身缓缓地上下撸动，从根部开始，缓慢匀速地向上撸起，细心地确保每一寸皮肤都得到抚慰，然后完整地裹住龟头，轻轻转动手腕，再慢慢地滑回尾端，连着囊袋一起反复揉搓。</p><p>徐仁宇彻底硬了。</p><p>欲望的攀升迅速且无处可逃，快感像毒品一样从血液里渐渐渗出。他说不出话来，只能死死地咬着下唇，用尽全身的力气阻止自己呻吟，在心底祈祷这场羞辱能快点结束。</p><p>卓秀浩像个专心致志的学生，认真地研究着徐仁宇的反应。</p><p>双眼因为情欲已经浮起雾气，被死死咬住的下唇泛着水光。胸口随着手淫的频率起伏着，手指在龟头打圈摩擦时会加快喘息，加大摩擦的力度时会忍不住闷哼，快速地撸动时会不自觉地张开嘴微微地伸出舌头，会在速度减慢时不满地皱眉向掌心递胯仿佛在操男人的手，然后在意识到自己的动作时红着脸僵直身体偷偷观察有没有被发现。</p><p>卓秀浩被徐仁宇可爱的反应逗笑了。</p><p>徐仁宇难堪地闭上眼，假装感受不到火热的视线。黑暗却放大了男人手上的动作，让身体变得更为敏感。一层一层晋升的快感愈发难以忍耐。</p><p>卓秀浩加快了手上的动作，同时又舔弄起徐仁宇胸前的红点。</p><p>“不…停下……！嗯哼——！”</p><p>上下两处敏感点同时被抚慰的快感终于击溃了徐仁宇，他死死地咬着胳膊，射在了卓秀浩的手上，床上，还有他自己的大腿上。</p><p>“哈啊……”</p><p>“射了好多啊，仁宇。”卓秀浩抬起手，突然伸出舌头舔了上去。</p><p>“你这个变态…唔——！”</p><p>带着精液的手指强行挤进了徐仁宇的嘴里，搅上他的舌头，在徐仁宇露出牙齿咬上去的那一刻迅速抽了出来。</p><p>“如何？仁宇自己的味道。”</p><p>卓秀浩捏着徐仁宇的下巴，将精液抹在了殷红的嘴唇上。</p><p>“咳——咳咳——呸——”鼻息间都是咸腥的味道，“现在满意了吗？！给我松开！”</p><p>“这么快就想结束了？明明只有仁宇舒服了。”</p><p>卓秀浩起身跪上床，抓着对方的脚踝，扯下了挂在腿间的西装裤和内裤。</p><p>“你还想怎样？！”徐仁宇软着身子，徒劳地晃着退想踢开钳制着他的家伙。</p><p>卓秀浩握着徐仁宇的膝窝将人拉到胯下，两条长腿大张着被压在床上。</p><p>私处被迫暴露在他人眼下的羞辱让徐仁宇濒临崩溃，他仿佛感受到了卓秀浩湿热的呼吸喷洒在隐秘的洞口，刺激着小穴开始微微地收缩。</p><p>“放开我——！”</p><p>“仁宇的这里，是粉红色的。”</p><p>“别看——！”</p><p>“很漂亮。一闭一合地在欢迎我呢。” </p><p>自尊心被践踏的徐仁宇咬着牙，被迫承受即将到来的侵犯。“我一定会杀了你！让你和你的玩具一样，下跪求饶，眼睁睁地看着自己的血液被放干，身体逐渐冰冷，意识清醒却无法动弹地在绝望中死去……嗯……！”</p><p>“我会期待那一天的，不过在此之前，怕是仁宇要先向我求饶了。”</p><p>就着未干的精液，一根手指插进了狭窄的小穴。</p><p>“嗯……！”陌生的扩张感让徐仁宇下意识地夹紧了臀，“拿出去！”</p><p>“上面的嘴说拿出去，下面的嘴却夹得这么紧。我该听谁的呢？”</p><p>从未用在这种地方的小穴经历了一次高潮而变得松软，手指一点一点地进入了洞穴深处，肠壁紧紧地吸附着入侵的异物。</p><p>感觉到内壁适应了异物的大小开始一收一缩地吮吸起来，手指模仿着性交的姿势开始缓慢地抽插。</p><p>“嗯哼……”徐仁宇收紧臀部想要将手指挤出。</p><p>“仁宇夹这么紧是因为喜欢么？”</p><p>“滚开……”</p><p>第二根手指加入了扩张的过程。两根手指在甬道里来回打圈、扣挖，伴随着肠液的分泌抽插得越来越顺利。</p><p>快感再次从脊柱深处溢出，臀部渐渐无力加紧，只能任由手指肆意开拓，很快便吞下了第三根。</p><p>“哈啊……！嗯…！”</p><p>手指突然顶到了一点，随之爆发的强烈快感让徐仁宇猛地躬起身，高昂地呻吟从口中溢出。</p><p>“原来在这里。”</p><p>手指抽了出去，失去了填充的小穴变得不满足，隐隐约约的瘙痒让人难以忍受，剧烈地收缩着想要被填满。</p><p>好想要…想要…</p><p>“嗯啊……哈……”</p><p>滚烫的利刃撑开洞口，挤了进来。被填满的饱胀感居然令徐仁宇感到安心。</p><p>没等小穴适应粗长的尺寸，肉棒便迫不及待的操干起来。</p><p>“嗯……哈啊……”徐仁宇咬着牙，却依然无法堵住甜腻的呻吟。</p><p>肉棒快速地肏三下，然后慢慢地推出，随后深深重重地顶过前列腺，反反复复。肠壁紧紧地裹着欲望，又被狠狠操开。有时男人的阴茎只插入一点龟头，在洞口反复摩擦，逼得徐仁宇忍不住扭着腰渴望多吞入一段肉棒，又突然一插到底撞击那一点，激得身下的人猛地弹起，不可控地抽搐着。</p><p>快感席卷着全身上下的每一个角落，积压得他喘不过气来，瘫软的身体随着大力的撞击晃动着，任凭男人予取予求。徐仁宇大张着嘴，像是溺水者渴望氧气却无法呼吸。他只能感受着挺立的欲望越来越饱满，想要触摸它又害怕会彻底沉沦，然后蜷缩着脚趾，挺直了腰背，肌肉绷紧，肠壁不规律地开始痉挛。</p><p>欲望即将倾泻而出的那一刻，卓秀浩突然握住徐仁宇的阴茎用拇指堵住了马眼。</p><p>“呃啊——！松手…！嗯……！混蛋！你这个疯子…！放开！”</p><p>被绑住的手用力地抓着床单，身体像是被扔上岸的鱼奋力弹起又落下。</p><p>“仁宇知道我想听的是什么吧，说出来就让你射。”</p><p>徐仁宇剧烈地喘息着，甚至忘记了挣扎，绝望地闭上眼，生理性的眼泪从眼角滑落。</p><p>“求…求你…”</p><p>“什么？我听不清楚。”</p><p>“求你！嗯哼……！”</p><p>卓秀浩极其缓慢地拔出，又狠狠地一捅到底，如愿以偿地得到了徐仁宇带着哭腔的呻吟。</p><p>“求我什么？仁宇想要什么，要自己说出来啊。”手指轻轻地在阴茎上滑动。</p><p>“嗯哈……求你…嗯…让我…让我射……”</p><p>卓秀浩满意地松开手，“我说过的吧，仁宇一定会先求饶的。”他抬起徐仁宇的小腿架在肩上，“既然仁宇自己想要，我会好好满足你的。”</p><p>男人突然大力快速地肏干起来，每一下都深深地顶过前列腺。</p><p>“嗯……哈啊……太快了……嗯…嗯……慢…慢一点…求你…慢一点！” </p><p>乞求的话语终于让徐仁宇再也无法假装矜持，绝望地放任自己不知廉耻地在男人身下喊叫。</p><p>“嗯哼…不…不要…等…嗯…不…不行了……嗯啊…停下…停……!呃啊——！”徐仁宇尖叫着达到了今晚的第二次高潮，精液喷溅在他自己和卓秀浩的小腹上。</p><p>“嗯哼—”在高潮中剧烈抽搐的肠壁紧紧吸着男人的阴茎，卓秀浩一时没忍住，低哼一声射进了徐仁宇的甬道里。滚烫的精液刺激着余韵中敏感脆弱的内壁，仿佛要烧起来一般。</p><p>原本粉嫩紧致的小洞被操得合不拢嘴，剧烈地收缩吞吐着，吸不住的精液从红肿的小穴里缓缓流出，顺着臀缝隐没在白色的床单上。</p><p>卓秀浩盯着看了一会儿，突然将徐仁宇的双腿并拢屈起放到床上，就着侧卧的姿势插入再次微微抬头的肉棒。</p><p>“什么…？不…不行！拔出去——！”徐仁宇颤抖着往前爬，却被拉住脚踝扯了回去，“我真的…不行了…放过我吧…求你…会坏的…”</p><p>卓秀浩来回抚摸着徐仁宇的臀瓣和大腿：“别担心，还早呢。我们还有大把时间可以探索仁宇的极限在哪里。”</p><p>“不要…滚开…啊——！”</p><p> </p><p>徐仁宇醒来的时候，发现自己躺在家里的床上。</p><p>他沉沉地陷在床里，无力动弹。</p><p>有一瞬间他还以为自己做了个噩梦，直到身上的酸痛和意识一起逐渐清晰。</p><p>床头放了一张纸条。</p><p>徐仁宇艰难地撑起身，腰部的酸痛甚至让他无法坐着。</p><p>“早安/午安/晚安，<br/>
不知道仁宇何时能醒，于是都写上了。<br/>
昨晚一不小心做过了头，仁宇可能需要好好休息一下了。<br/>
是我的过失，因为仁宇一直在给我惊喜。<br/>
太开心了所以没能忍住，真的不好意思。<br/>
身体已经简单地清理了，不用担心。<br/>
很快会再见面的。<br/>
另：仁宇藏着的小礼物被我发现了，我很喜欢，有机会的话会好好使用的。<br/>
卓秀浩”</p><p>“卓-秀-浩——！”</p><p>徐仁宇红着眼把纸条揉成一团死死捏在手里。</p><p>他一定要把这个变态挫骨扬灰！</p><p>一定！</p><p>注1：“南原餐馆”——韩剧《justice》里，正真集团（卓秀浩）为权力上层提供性贿赂的地方。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>